friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponymon: Dusk
By Terrarian Pony Ponymon: Dusk & Dawn: Episode 1: A Bond Between Two Summary: So yeah, Amethyst Star leaves home on her for the first time, to become a Pokemon master! Along with her buddy Pokemon Ponyta, and a few other friends, she is full on determined to make it to the Equestria League. Story: One day, in the town of Ponyville, lived a 10 year old purple filly, with a three diamond cutie mark, named Amethyst Star. Amethyst woke up from her nap. Yawning, she began to climb out of bed. The unicorn was now old enough to become a licensed Pokemon trainer. All she had to do, was go to her father, Professor Whooves, and get a starter Pokemon. On the other side of her bedroom, was a bed of hay, made just for the Pokemon she had been friends with for a while. Amethyst:" Wake up Ponyta. Today's the big day." Ponyta stretched her hooves out in front of her, and smiled at the purple pony. Ponyta:" Ponyta!" Amethyst:" Hehehe. Good morning Ponyta." They both walked downstairs into the kitchen, where her mother, a grey pegasus mare, with a yellow mane, and bubbles for a cutie mark, as well as a set of eyes that didn't quite look in the same direction, was baking muffins. Amethyst:" Morning mom!" Derpy acknoledged her adopted filly, and hugged her. Derpy:" Good morning sweety. I can't believe you're going finally become a Pokemon trainer. Your father's waiting for you at his lab." Amethyst:" I know, but I wanted to see Dinky before I left. Where is she?" Derpy:" Your little sister is having fun outside at the park. Can you check on her for me, please?" Amethyst smiled at her mother, and nodded. Amethyst and Ponyta then walked outside to the familiar sound of little colts and fillies running around, and playing. They walked to the park, but they didn't see Amethyst's little sister anywhere. She then tried to call out to her. Amethyst:" Dinky! Dinky!" Ponyta:" Pooooonyyytaaaa!" Suddenly, a scream was heard in the distance. It sounded like Dinky. Amethyst:" Oh no! Did you hear that Ponyta?" Ponyta:" Ponyta?" Amethyst:" That was Dinky's scream. We need to find her, it came from the Ponyville forest." Amethyst and Ponyta then trotted off to where they heard the sound, and found the tiny filly lying on floor, trembling in front of a hoard of big, scary, Beedrill. Dinky:" P-p-please Beedrill. I didn't mean to disturb your nest. I was just playing and I bumped into your tree, that's all. I promise." But they didn't listen. The filly was scared for her life, crying, hoping for a miracle, and right there was her brave sister, stepping right in between her and five angry Beedrill. She looked sternly at them. Amethyst:" Don't! You! Dare! Hurt! My! Sister!" The Beedrill didn't listen, and they all decided to poison sting. The attacks hit Amethyst, and hurt her badly, but she stood her ground. Dinky now not only feared for her own life, but Amethyst's as well. Just as well, Amethyst didn't feel right after that poisonous move. Amethyst:" Ponyta! Use flamethrower! That should be super affective!" Ponyta used flamethrower, and the Beedril scattered, fleeing the two ponies. Amethyst smiled, then collapsed on the ground. Dinky:" A-amethyst? Amethyst! Wake up!" But she wasn't waking up. She was already poisoned. Dinky:" Oh no! What do I do?" Dinky began to cry, unsure of what to do for her sister. Tears began to rappidly stream down her face. Just then, a light-brown coated earth pony, with a dark-brown mane, a lab coat, and a cutie mark of an hourglass trotted up to see what all the comotion was about. Professor Whooves:" Oh dear, what happened here?" Dinky's eyes were flooded with tears. Dinky:" I'm sorry daddy! It was my fault! I was playing, and I accidentally bumped into a nest of kakuna, and they evolved, and attacked me, and then Amethyst came, and... it's all my fault!" Dinky's cry became louder, and Professor Whooves hoisted Amethyst onto his back. Professor Whooves:" Come on, I have some antidotes back at the lab." Dinky nodded, eyes blinded by tears, but she followed closely. When Amethyst woke up, she woke to Dinky sobbing into her chest. Dinky:" I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! It was an accident, and it's my fault!" Amethyst just lay there, not knowing what to do. Amethyst:" Um... it's alright. It was just a mistake. Nothing was your fault." Dinky hugged Amethyst tight around her neck. Dinky:" No! It's not alright! I nearly got you killed, and it's all my fault!" Amethyst didn't know what else to say, so she just hugged the filly back. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Genre (Crossover)